Every Rose Has Her Thorn
by AffinityFrequency
Summary: Fraternal twins Samantha and Rosalie Walker have been in the system ever since they were babies. Rosalie had always taken the fall for Sam's actions, through the many abusive foster homes they've been in. On a storming, miserable day they meet Brooke Baker, and instantly their lives take a turn for the better. How will Brooke deal with two fifteen year olds while Julian is away?
1. Where Did I Go Wrong

**A/N: I found this on an old SD card hidden away in my closet, and thought some of you would like it. :P I can't believe I found this, I wrote it like three years ago. I revised a bunch of stuff to fit the current OTH story. Except Brulian having babies, that is. And Sam isn't as sarcastic as in the show. I don't really know why I ended up writing her that way, I just did.**

**(I wrote this as the A/N three years ago & figured I'd keep it) So... this fic is about Samantha and her twin sister, Rosalie. You can forget about Sam living with Brooke is season 6 because in my story, it never happened. This takes place when the adults (Brulian, Naley, Leyton) are all 30-ish. Lucas and Peyton never left; they still have Sawyer. Rachel also never stole money from Brooke, so they're still friends. Anyways, Sam still looks like Ashley Rickards, and Rosalie doesn't look the **_**exact**_** same as Sam, just similar. Rosalie has pale blonde hair and blue eyes as opposed to Sam's brown hair and brown eyes. Just to give you an idea.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Rosalie Walker; she is the spawn of my imagination :)**

* * *

Rosalie and Samantha Walker were walking down the streets of Tree Hill.

"So are we going back to Rick and Anne's house?" Sam asked curiously, pushing a lock of chestnut brown hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I guess so." Rosalie nodded. Sam looked to her sister.

"You don't have to be afraid of him, as long as we sleep in the same bed, he won't do anything." Sam said.

"I know, I just wish we were sixteen already so we can get emancipated and get out on our own. I hate having to rely on the system. It's too fucking corrupt." Rosalie said, kicking her shoes into the ground.

They had been in foster care ever since they were newborns. Social workers tried to separate them when they were three, and all they did was scream and cry until they were back in each other's arms. So, ever since then, nobody has dared to split them up. They would just find each other again, anyway. Rosalie had always been the one to protect Sam. Sam had only ever been hit a few times, when Rosalie wasn't there to protect her. Rosalie's the one with the long medical history: broken bones, concussions, cuts, sprained ankles, bruised jaws... she's always the one getting hurt. She just doesn't want her 'little' sister having to take the fall.

"Do you think they'll let us?" Sam asked quietly, glancing over at her blonde double. Rosalie was thinking about something else. "Get emancipated, I mean." Sam waited, seeing the blank look on her sister's face. "Rose." Sam said a bit louder.

"Yeah?" Rosalie turned to look at Sam.

"Do you think they'll let us? Get emancipated?" Sam repeated.

"I don't know... I hope they do. Whoever _they_ is." Rosalie smiled slightly, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"Well we still have a year." Sam said quietly, glancing up as thunder boomed in the sky. "Uh oh..." she said quietly, seeing small drops of water starting to hit the ground around them. Rosalie looked up and the rain started pouring down, instantly soaking the two girls.

"Wonderful." Rosalie said dryly, putting her hood up as she and Sam ran down the sidewalk. Sam tried opening the doors to some book store, but ended up cursing to herself as she found it locked, and kept running. The girls found a small stoop over the entrance to the local café. Rosalie tried opening the door, but it was also locked.

"Well it can't pour like this forever!" Sam chuckled over the loud echo of rain hitting the ground.

"So we're just gonna wait here?" Rosalie asked. Sam laughed quietly and nodded. Rosalie sat down on the step, pulling her backpack onto her lap. She unzipped it and pulled a granola bar out, holding it up to Sam.

"Not hungry." Sam said.

"Yes you are. You didn't eat lunch." Rosalie pulled the wrapper off, putting the bar in Sam's hand.

Sam scowled, "Well neither did you."

Rosalie shrugged, only to have Sam break the bar in half and hand it back to her. Rosalie looked up and begrudgingly took it, taking a bite out of it. As much as she wanted Sam to eat the entire thing, she was really hungry. Rosalie saw a car driving towards them, pretty fast, and she knew exactly what was about to happen. As the thought crossed her mind to cover her face, the car drove by and a huge wave of water splashed up from a puddle and hit Sam's back, completely soaking her.

Rosalie and Sam were both soaking wet from running, but now mud was on Sam's back, and Rosalie was doubled over laughing.

"It's not funny!" Sam yelled at her sister. She saw the door open, and Rosalie stood up from the step.

"Do you two want to come inside?" A woman asked over the rain. The two girls both looked at each other. Rosalie looked back at the dark haired woman before nodding. She and Sam walked in the café. Sam was dripping wet and shivering. Two other women were sitting on barstools at the counter, both looking over. One was a blonde, the other was a lighter brunette.

The blonde laughed and reached behind the counter, tossing Sam a towel. "Thanks." Sam said weakly, blotting her face off.

The woman that let them in grabbed another, bigger towel for Sam. "What are you two doing out in a thunderstorm at eleven at night on a Thursday?" she asked.

"Debating on where to stay the night." Sam muttered under her breath.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here until it stops raining. We're waiting out the storm, too." The brunette laughed. The huskiness of her voice reminded Rosalie of one of their old foster moms.

"Thanks." Rosalie said.

"I'm Sam." Sam murmured as she dried off her hair.

"I'm Brooke," the woman said softly, "And that's Haley and Peyton." She pointed over her shoulder. She looked at Rosalie.

"Rose." She said.

"Well, can I get you two something to eat?" Brooke asked.

"I have chicken soup on the stove." Haley, the lighter brunette, stood up from her chair.

"Yes please," Sam said, still trembling. Haley laughed as she disappeared into the back. Peyton got up and walked over, taking the already soaking towel from Sam and giving her a new one.

"I wish I had extra clothes for you, you look like you're about to get hypothermia." Peyton said.

Sam laughed quietly, "It feels like it."

"I have some sweat pants and a sweat shirt in the back. If you want you can change into those while I wash your clothes?" Brooke offered.

"You have a washer here?" Sam murmured.

"Yeah, we have to wash all the towels and cloths." Brooke smiled.

"Oh." Sam said quietly, "I guess so." She said quietly.

"I'll show you to the back." Brooke said, nodding her head towards where Haley had disappeared to. Brooke and Peyton both noticed Sam hesitate, looking to Rosalie. Rosalie gave a subtle nod, and Sam followed Brooke.

Peyton motioned to the barstools, and Rosalie noticed Peyton's baby bump as she turned around to walk back to the chairs. Rosalie climbed up on one of the stools.

"So I haven't seen you two around before. Tree Hill's a pretty small town, usually we know everyone." Peyton smiled.

"Yeah, we just got transferred here." Rosalie said quietly.

"Transferred?" Haley asked as she walked out with two bowls of soup, putting one in front of Rosalie.

Rosalie gave a small nod as she looked down at the soup. She hadn't had a real meal in over two weeks. "To a new foster home. We were in South Carolina before, but it... didn't work out. Now we're here." She said, taking a sip of the soup. It was pure heaven on her taste buds. She'd had a solid diet of hot dogs and granola bars for what felt like forever.

"Oh, well that's good. Tree Hill's a great town." Haley smiled, putting a few crackers on the plate beside Rosalie's bowl. "You two are sisters, I take it." She said.

Rosalie nodded.

"I didn't catch your name, earlier." Peyton commented.

"It's Rose. Well, Rosalie. But I hate my name." Rosalie laughed quietly.

"Why? It's such a pretty name." Peyton smiled.

"Well for years I hated it because it sounds too girly. Now it's more because of the huge sparkly-vampire phase all girls are going through. My name is officially ruined." Rosalie said with a dry laugh. Haley and Peyton both laughed.

"Well my sister-in-law Lily would love you. She's twelve. She hates that she was named after a flower." Peyton smiled.

"That's true." Haley laughed.

Rosalie nodded, "I feel her pain." She murmured as she took another sip of her soup.

"It must have some sort of meaning behind it though." Haley said.

"I don't know to be honest. Some social worker named me and my sister, so, it doesn't really count." She said, not bothering to look up.

"Have you been in foster care that long?" Peyton asked with a small frown.

Rosalie nodded. She purposely didn't reply. She hated talking to adults. It was quiet until Sam walked out, practically drowning in the sweat pants. Rosalie smiled.

"They fit nice." She teased.

Sam laughed, "At least they're comfortable. Did you know that Brooke is like, Brooke Davis?" she asked. Rosalie pulled a blank, her eyebrow raised. "Like the fashion designer." Sam said. Rosalie kept her eyebrow raised. "Never mind, you're hopeless." Sam muttered. Brooke laughed.

"That's okay. It was a long time ago." She said.

"Only a few years." Haley said.

"I remember seeing your magazine." Sam commented as she sat beside Rosalie, starting to eat her bowl of soup.

Brooke nodded, "Not my best days." She chuckled, "I'm happier owning a café with my best friend," she glanced at Haley, "And working across the street from my other best friend." She looked at Peyton, who smiled and nodded.

Rosalie glanced out the window at the Red Bedroom Records sign. She looked over at Peyton, "Wait, you work at Red Bedroom?" she asked.

Peyton laughed quietly, "I own it." She said.

Rosalie tried to mask her excitement. She was obsessed with music. "So you know music but you don't know someone on the cover of a thousand magazines?" Sam asked exasperatedly.

"Well sorry miss fashionista." Rosalie muttered, "Red Bedroom is the only company that has music that's not autotuned." She said.

Peyton smiled, "Well good, I'm glad you like it." She said.

Rosalie and Peyton started chatting about bands, and Sam ignored the conversation to talk to Brooke and Haley about various topics. She had to compliment Brooke on how awesome her Reckless Teen line was. It was the only clothing Sam didn't feel like a girly-girl wearing.

After about twenty minutes, the rain finally lightened up.

"Well, I should get going. Sawyer's probably upset that mommy wasn't home to tuck her in and say goodnight." Peyton smiled.

"Me too, Lydia probably put up a fuss for Nathan to put down." Haley chuckled.

"You need a ride home?" Peyton asked.

"That would be lovely." Haley smiled as she stood up, looking at Brooke, "Are you okay to close?" she asked.

"Of course. I'll wait with these two until the rain completely stops." Brooke said.

"Alright. It was nice seeing you two." Haley smiled.

"Bye." Sam smiled.

"Keep up that taste in music. I think you're the only teen I've met who knows who The Cure is." Peyton told Rosalie, who laughed quietly and nodded. Haley and Peyton walked out of the café and Rosalie and Sam were left with Brooke.

"If you two want a ride home, I'm more than happy to give you a ride." Brooke offered.

"We don't really have a home, so that would be difficult." Sam laughed.

"Sam shut up," Rosalie said.

"Well it's not like we could go home anyway." Sam mumbled.

"Why not?" Brooke frowned.

"Because our new foster mom is a bitch." Sam said honestly, "She only takes care of the really little kids and she already tried telling us that if we get a job, we have to give her our pay checks so she can pay for our food. Even though we get like no food anyway." She said.

"Sam just be quiet." Rosalie stressed.

"No, it's okay." Brooke told Rosalie, her eyebrows knitted together, "I understand a little. My mom was an extreme bitch." She said with a lighthearted smile.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah. She slapped me a few times when I was a kid and left me on my own when I was fifteen." Brooke said.

"Well Rosalie said this foster mom is probably an abusive one. But we never stick around long enough to find out. We're smart now." Sam said. Rosalie had her head in her hands, clearly angry that Sam was telling Brooke so much about them.

"Well," Brooke swallowed, "I have two guest rooms, if you girls need a place to stay." She offered.

"No thanks—" "Don't you have a husband?" Sam cut off her sister.

"I do but he's in LA for three months, filming a movie." Brooke said softly. Rosalie raised her head out of her hands. "I've been a foster mom before, to a baby, so I'm familiar with the system." She offered quietly.

"And you don't have any guys living at your house?" Rosalie asked carefully.

"Nope. Well, I have a couple fish. If you count them as guys." Brooke smiled.

Rosalie was quiet, "Are you sure? Like, positive?" she asked.

"A hundred percent." Brooke said.

"Okay." Sam smiled.

"Okay? Do you need to get your bags from your foster home?" Brooke asked.

"No. We only have our back packs." Rosalie said. Brooke raised her eyebrows.

"That's it?" she asked. Rosalie nodded.

"Our bags are deceiving though. We have a bunch of stuff in them. Clothes, toothbrushes, actual brushes, soap, shampoo, water bottles, food, our school stuff." Sam listed, counting on her fingers.

"Well, we'll have to change that. I still have a bunch of clothes that didn't sell when I closed my company. I'll let you two look through them." Brooke said softly.

"Like, Reckless Teen stuff?" Sam whispered. Brooke smiled and nodded. "Oh my god, this is awesome." Sam mumbled.

"Okay? So you two want to come stay with me?" Brooke asked. Rosalie slowly nodded, whereas Sam's head was nearly bobbing off her neck. "Alright, then let's go." Brooke smiled.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know when I'll get the time to update this, if anyone even likes this, but I'll try my best. I personally think this is hilarious:P It was filed under 'Random Fanfiction' on my SD card along with a bunch of other awkwardly written stuff. Ahaha I love it though. -Jay **


	2. Take My Breath Away

**A/N: Once upon a time, I actually had enough spare time to frequently update fanfiction. I apologize for my absence, but I've been busy writing a new story and editing. Keep reviewing- they honestly help me update faster! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story idea! **

* * *

Brooke woke up to the loud slam of her door. She instantly shot up in bed, her tired eyes scanning her room. Sam was standing innocently by her bedroom door, her pillow in her hands. She bit her lip nervously.

"Sorry, Brooke. Rosalie's gone again..." Sam trailed off, her eyes flicking towards the empty space beside her foster mom.

"It's okay, Sam." Brooke said tiredly, laying back down. Sam instantly crawled into bed, and Brooke watched as Sam closed her eyes. _Rosalie's gone again_, Brooke thought disappointedly. It had been just over a month since Sam and Rose moved in, and Sam was literally everything Brooke wanted in a daughter. She was obsessed with fashion, she wasn't afraid to talk, and she was an exact copy of Brooke's personality. Rosalie, on the other hand, could only be described as moody. She came and went on her own terms, she rarely talked to Brooke, and the only time Brooke saw her smile was when she was around Sam.

Sam's eyes opened, and she studied the concerned look on Brooke's face. "What?" she asked.

"Where does she even go?" Brooke whispered curiously.

"I don't really know. All I know is that she always comes home. Don't worry about her, she's good at being by herself." Sam said.

"Nobody's good at being alone." Brooke murmured.

"She is, trust me. She's happy when she's by herself. All that girl needs in life is a skateboard and the clothes on her back." Sam chuckled. Brooke's lips twisted into a frown. She had to make Rosalie feel more comfortable around her. It wasn't fair to Rosalie that she and Sam had such a good relationship.

"I'm gonna go get a shower. You can stay in bed for twenty more minutes, but then you need to get ready for school." Brooke said. Sam nodded, watching Brooke get up and disappear into her bathroom.

~.~.~

"She didn't even come home for breakfast." Brooke stressed, wiping down the counters in the café. Haley looked up from her recipe book.

"Why don't you just talk to her, Brooke? I mean, there's no reason for her not to like you. You've done so much for her and Sam." Haley said.

Brooke frowned as she scrubbed at a coffee stain, "Because, Hales, she's non-confrontational. She runs away every time I try to get her to open up. She wouldn't even tell me her favourite food. She just stares at me and expects me to read her mind." She put the cloth into the sink and rested her palms on her hips.

Haley sighed, "So don't try to get her to open up. Start small conversations here and there, and once you've mastered that then you can move on toward getting to know her a bit better." She said.

Brooke gave a short nod. "I guess that's my only option now."

~.~.~

Sam and Rosalie walked down the sidewalk, both quiet. Sam was staring down at the ground, watching her feet hit the concrete below her. Rosalie's headphones were stuck in her ears, and she was staring blankly at the sidewalk in front of them. Sam stayed quiet for a short while after, listening to the whine of an ambulance in the background, and the sound of cars driving in the distance. She turned to her sister, waiting until she pulled out her headphones.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"Why don't you like Brooke?" Sam questioned. Before Rosalie could respond, she went on. "I mean she's been really good to us. She's not mean, she makes good food, and she's never hit us."

Rosalie looked down, "I don't know, I just don't trust any adults. It's great that you like her so much, but you shouldn't get attached." She said.

Sam sighed exasperatedly, "She's not like Carolyn." She said.

Rosalie's normally soft features turned stone cold. She narrowed her eyes at her sister, "Oh? And you know that, do you?" she asked.

"She's not gonna hurt us." Sam said.

"I'm not saying _she_ will." Rosalie replied coldly. "I think you're getting too close to her. She's nothing to us. She isn't our mother, she never will be. How long have we known her? One month?" she offered.

Sam frowned, "Rose she's not like that. Maybe if you got to know her you'd realize that—"

"Answer me, Sam. How long have we known her?" Rosalie asked.

"A little over a month." Sam mumbled, looking down.

"And how long have you known me?" Rosalie asked pointedly. Sam pressed her lips together in a firm line. "Exactly. Forever. I've always had your back. So listen to me for once. Stop getting so attached. She isn't your mom. We'll never have a mom." Rosalie said as they walked up the driveway.

Sam swallowed back the lump in her throat. Rosalie could be so closed minded. They walked into the house. Brooke was sitting on the couch, folding laundry.

"Hey you two. How was school?" Brooke smiled.

"It was okay." Sam said glumly. Rosalie nodded, taking off her shoes.

"I need to go finish an assignment." Rosalie said as she disappeared down the hall. Brooke frowned, looking from the hallway back to Sam. She saw the distraught look on Sam's face.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Brooke asked as she stood up. Sam shrugged. "How about I make us some tea and we can sit on the patio?" she offered softly. Sam nodded.

She went outside and waited for Brooke on the patio, sitting down on one of the lounge chairs. She drummed her fingers against the arm rest, thinking about what Rosalie had said to her. They won't ever have a mom. Sam closed her eyes, waiting for a few minutes until Brooke finally came outside. She handed Sam a mug and sat down beside her.

"So what's bothering you? Did something happen at school?" Brooke asked.

"No not really. It was just a boring day. Can I ask you something?" Sam murmured as she looked over. Brooke nodded. "What's your husband like? Julian?" Sam questioned.

Brooke paused, a smile etching onto her lips. "He's hilarious. I fell in love with him for his sense of humor. He loves comic books and he's a bit of a geek. And he's selfless, he would do anything for someone he loves." She said, looking over at Sam, "I think you would really like him." she said.

"I'm kind of worried about when he comes back. Rosalie's never been good with men. Me either, but she gets really protective of me and it can get a bit annoying." Sam said quietly, just in case Rosalie could somehow hear through walls.

"Well I think you'll both be a little more relaxed once you meet him, and once you realize he could never hurt anyone." Brooke said.

Sam frowned, "She's worried that if he ever hurts us, you wouldn't do anything about it." She said.

Brooke took a sip of her tea, "He would never hurt you." She said honestly.

"One of our foster moms told us the same thing, and then her husband tried to hurt me." Sam explained.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, Julian couldn't hurt a fly. Literally, I have to kill the spiders when I find them. He'll wrap them up in toilet paper and let them go free outside." Brooke chuckled. Sam couldn't help but laugh at the thought. "He's very upset when I do kill them, because he believes that nothing innocent should ever be hurt. Even if it's a disgusting eight-legged beast." Brooke said. Sam laughed again.

"Well at least I know who to call if I ever want a spider saved." She said.

"Yeah." Brooke rolled her eyes with a small laugh. "Listen, Julian's not home for another three months until he's done directing his movie. And once he comes back, I don't want you to think that anything's going to change. If you ever feel intimidated or just want to talk to me, then tell me and we can go somewhere private. I don't want you to ever feel uncomfortable in your own home." She said.

Sam smiled slightly, "I'm glad I met you. I know Rose isn't as close with you, but I think she will be once she gets used to you. She's always been more cautious around foster parents than I have." Sam said.

"Well I think we just need to spend some more time together. Maybe you, Rosalie, and me can go to dinner on Friday." Brooke said.

"Like at a restaurant?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yeah." Brooke said.

"Okay." Sam smiled, "I think she'd like that. She loves to eat." She laughed quietly.

~.~.~

Brooke woke up in the middle of the night, hearing a crash come from the kitchen. She immediately got out of bed, pulling her robe on. She ran down the hallway, her tired eyes wide open.

"Sorry." Rosalie mumbled. Brooke saw the blonde standing by the counter, a broken glass on the floor.

"Oh, that's okay." Brooke let out a relieved breath, "I thought you were hurt. Are you okay?" she asked.

"I think so." Rosalie said, looking at the splinters of glass around her feet.

Brooke walked to the front door and pulled on a pair of flip flops, "Just stay still until I get the glass cleaned up, okay? I don't want you to cut yourself." Brooke said as she grabbed the broom and dust pan out of the cupboard.

Rosalie nodded, waiting awkwardly as Brooke started sweeping up the chards of glass. She swept them into the dust pan, making sure she got every last bit off of the floor. She dumped it into the garbage.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Brooke asked. Rosalie nodded.

"I was just trying to get water." She said.

Brooke nodded, pulling down a glass from the cupboard. She filled it up and handed it to the teen. "I'm surprised Sam didn't wake up." Brooke chuckled.

"Nah, she sleeps like a rock." Rosalie said through sips of water, "Anyway I'm gonna go back to bed." She said quietly.

"Wait." Brooke said. Rosalie looked up. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Rosalie mumbled.

"You look scared." Brooke said.

Rosalie shrugged, holding the glass in one hand, rubbing her arm with her other. "Usually I'd get smacked for dropping a glass. I guess I'm not used to getting away with things."

"It was just an accident. Besides, I would never smack you. I'm not my mother." Brooke said dryly.

"Your mom smacked you?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"The odd time she was in town, yeah. She hated me." Brooke said.

"Not enough to get rid of you." Rosalie remarked quietly.

"Yeah well the only reason she didn't get rid of me was because her parents made her marry my father and she had no excuse to give me up." Brooke said honestly. Rosalie looked up at Brooke, seeing the sad look on her face.

"Well at least you weren't in the system. It's a thousand times worse." Rosalie said honestly, drinking more water.

Brooke nodded slightly, "You know, I won't ever hurt you. My mom was a terrible mother, but I'm kind of glad she was, because now I know exactly how not to treat a child." She said.

"Yeah, I've heard it all before. You seem nice, but my job is to look out for my sister, and no offence but it means protecting her from getting too attached to people like you. You kind of have the same story as a lot of foster parents. You can't have kids so you foster, but once you finally are able to adopt a baby you'll drop us in a heartbeat. Nobody in their right mind would choose a pair of troubled teenagers over a chubby little baby." Rosalie said.

Brooke sighed softly, "Well I guess I'll have to prove you wrong, because I want the best for you and Sam. I know you and me haven't really gotten close but I'm always here for you, and I won't let anybody hurt you again. I'm not like that." She said seriously.

"Well then I guess I'll wait and see." Rosalie said.

Brooke nodded, "Goodnight sweetheart. I was talking to Sam, and if you want you can stay home tomorrow. We're just gonna chill out and watch a few movies." She said.

"You're gonna let us skip school?" Rosalie asked carefully.

Brooke raised her eyebrow, "Who said anything about skipping school? You and Sam are gonna wake up tomorrow with the flu. Right?" she asked with a small smile. Rosalie couldn't help but smile. "I'll see you in the morning, okay? Sleep tight." Brooke said. Rosalie nodded, walking down the hall to her and Sam's room. Brooke smiled to herself, walking back into her room.


End file.
